And We Couldn't Care
by SoundPhase
Summary: It made Shindou question if his back had been in pain in the first place.


Aaaaaaah another one I wrote for my best friend. Was originally gonna be a PWP but I figured it wouldn't suit the nature of the story /)~(\ Maybe some other day.

I don't believe it's explicit enough to warrant an M rating although there is suggestive content. Concrit would be divine omg

* * *

"Be careful how much dirt you're tracking through the hall."

"Got it."

Although to be honest, Tsurugi didn't give a damn at the moment.

.

Soccer practice had been brutal this time around and both Shindou and Tsurugi could feel it in their bones, their blood still actively pumping as if to make up for lost time. The captain in particular could feel his muscles respond accordingly and he wasn't too fond of the feeling. Meanwhile his teammate felt disdain for the copper taste in his mouth and the few bruises he had sported as a result.

Suffice to say both had been completely wiped of their energy. Given Tsurugi's austere nature it came as a shock to his leader when he accepted his offer to spend time at his home to rest up, although it was mostly inspired by Tsurugi's considerable walking distance to and from Raimon Jr.

Shindou lingered at the front door for a little longer than Tsurugi did, desperately trying to wiggle out of his cleats but with little luck from his unresponsive arms. In the meantime the forward was making his way with his belongings to the other side of Shindou's home, slight limp and all.

It gave Shindou the subtle opportunity to look at him as he shuffled away. Neither of them having bothered to change out of their soccer uniforms, he could see the bold print of his team number on his back. In general, Tsurugi had a nice physique to him. His striking facial features masked a frail yet wide build, with sharp and feminine hips that could only really be noted of whenever he chose to wear loose clothing. His legs were a fair amount thicker but it was a trait that came with the sport. He had also been exceptionally lucky and inherited beautiful skin from his mother's side.

But at this point all he could keep his focus on was Tsurugi's back, currently flashing team pride that he would likely never have the grit to vocalize. As his form discretely vanished, Shindou made the decision that it was probably his favourite thing about him.

.

Tsurugi was cold and reserved, so his confession a few months back caught Shindou totally off-guard.

And despite that, it was as if little had changed. Both were independent busybodies despite their mutual feelings. Aside from weekends where they had arranged to spend time together, they didn't feel overly compelled to spend all of their free time together as what would probably be normally expected of young lovers.

Shindou was certainly the romantic out of the two of them, and it honestly surprised him how quick Tsurugi was to warm up to that side of him. But then again, a lot about him had taken him by surprise.

There was practically no suspicion in terms of the soccer team. All that had really been noted by everyone was that the best striker and the best coordinator had been able to get along much more smoothly than before; a huge benefit for Raimon's soccer. Shindou had told Kirino out of obligation as a best friend, and Tsurugi had told his elder brother out of obligation as a responsible sibling, but other than that there felt no need to inform anyone else. It was simply the two of them, and they had enough confidence in each other to be able to believe that they could pull through on their own.

It felt... domestic, for lack of a better word. It didn't feel bad or uncomfortable nor awkward to Shindou, but goodness did it feel weird coming from the likes of Tsurugi.

Shindou finally managed to slip his shoes off. He figured he and Tsurugi should be able to get away with wearing their soccer socks indoors, but certainly not their cleats. Before heading away to join Tsurugi in the piano room, he took in a deep breath and left to go fetch fresh water for the two. Luckily he wasn't feeling as sore as before, but some of the pounding and light-headedness in his head didn't subside quite as easily.

.

By the time he had met up with his guest, Tsurugi was looking a lot brighter. He had evidently taken an opportunity to wash up, as the only evidence of his earlier discipline was the occasional grass stain littering his soccer uniform. He gave a slight smile upon Shindou's arrival, and Shindou couldn't help but to be reminded of Yuuichi from it.

However thankful Tsurugi was for Shindou's return, he became twice as thankful for the arrival of drinks. Both boys had positioned themselves side-by-side on the blue-gray loveseat and devoured the water with haste. It proved to be way too cold for Shindou's comfort but he felt replenished nonetheless.

"Is something the matter?" Tsurugi questioned, noting Shindou's sour face from his drink. He quickly rebutted the claim by waved his hand back and forth; "No no, I'm alright!" After putting down his glass on the table in front of him, he took the opportunity to lean on the back of the seat for what felt like the first time in ages. "With any luck everyone will be well-rested over the weekend - myself included," he stated absently, torn between staring at the ceiling and getting rid of a pesky strand of hair interrupting his vision.

Before he could even lift his hand above chest-level, Tsurugi had beaten him to it. His hands were surprisingly chilly as they gently brushed Shindou's forehead, freeing him from his obstacle. Shindou turned his head slightly and with care. It was a rare opportunity when Tsurugi would be the one to initiate contact, and Shindou would rather not rid himself of this comfort. His counterpart took this as an invitation to slowly stroke and play with the portion of hair in his grasp, manipulating its characteristic bobs and waves.

Their eyes had met, slowly but surely. Shindou could have easily glanced at Tsurugi's lips for clues instead, but anyone that knew Tsurugi intimately knew that he chose to express himself through his eyes instead. At the moment they still had the defining harsh look they were known for, toned with a lax feel. Shindou could only imagine his looked similar from a long day of work.

After a few moments had passed, Tsurugi gently and lazily dragged his digits down Shindou's face and grasped a hold of his chin with no more than three of them. His eyes also became focused on a similar area, and Shindou gave a breathy chuckle knowing exactly what the other boy wanted. Growing impatient himself, he gladly complied.

.

It didn't take long for their kisses to get heated. It never usually did.

Shindou loved Tsurugi's cheeks. He loved how they became hot and colourful from such simple contact. Tsurugi loved being able to hold onto the back of Shindou's neck. It allowed him opportunity to become immersed in Shindou's hair and to feel a sense of stability.

Neither had been aiming to come out ahead but merely to be able to keep up with the other. What normally was a competition became a lazy indulgence due to their lack of energy. Steadily their kisses became all the noisier and began to feel like they overpowered the deserted room, other than sounds of accidental teeth clattering and occasional shifting. The loveseat wasn't the most accommodating or the most comfortable but it did its duty.

Shindou had become a little antsier with each growing second, and when he finally decided that he wanted more he had dropped his hands onto Tsurugi's shoulders. In turn he received acknowledgement from a hum in the middle of their kiss. Tsurugi had gradually began to lower himself onto his back of his own accord, seeing that Shindou had applied no pressure on his hold and had no intention of doing so. It was an arduous task, given that the seating didn't allow much room and neither was willing to lose their grip on the other's lips. Shindou did his best to adjust his own position to best accommodate Tsurugi's new one, and as limbs began to tangle with one another and hair fell to obey gravity, th-!

"Ah! Shit!"

.

Shindou's eyes opened without a second thought. "Are you alright?!" He hectically searched around looking for something - anything - that was out of place. But all he could note was Tsurugi's pained expression. Had he unintentionally hurt him...?!

"It's not you," Tsurugi managed to squeeze out, having noticed that Shindou froze. "My back's sore."

It took a second for Shindou to register what he had said, and when he did he released his remaining tension through a low sigh. Nothing to panic about after all. In turn he gave a gentle tap to Tsurugi's forehead; "That's what you get for slouching into your shots." He received a look in return.

Figuring there'd be no objections, Shindou took his time climbing off of Tsurugi and reached his arm out to help him sit up as well. He unconsciously flinched at one point but it went much more smoothly than trying to lie down. By the time he was sitting upright he began using one free hand to search for the problem area, finding out that Shindou had been correct and that his pain came from his neck and shoulders (not that he chose to admit that anyways). As Tsurugi had been attentively fumbling about, Shindou gave a determined expression as he was observing, not really wanting their time together to come for a close but also not wanting to see Tsurugi in such hindrance.

"I'm sorry." The striker quickly caught on to the silence in the room. All Shindou could do was to offer a slight smile in return. "Don't apologize. I think it would have been more worrisome if none of us came out sore from that practice," he chuckled. He shifted his position so that he was instead facing Tsurugi directly on the other side of the couch. Even if their eyes weren't in direct contact he could note that they had a guilty tone to them.

Even a few minutes after being forced to end their kissing his upper back had still felt warm and uncomfortable, and seeing Shindou try to hide his worry wasn't helping anything. He honest to God couldn't believe he'd have to say his next words, and he could only wish that his face wouldn't get as red as it was during their make-out session.

"... Could you... rub my back for me?" It didn't come out nearly as formal as he would have liked.

.

He couldn't believe he was about to do this, but here he was positioned behind Tsurugi as he began to slowly slide off his jersey. Shindou's face was tinted pink, and he hoped that Tsurugi joined him in that aspect.

It took a bit for Tsurugi to rid himself of his shirt, and even when he accomplished the task he had allowed the bunched-up clothing to remain on his arms as a way of hiding his chest.

Shindou carefully followed his movements. The two of them had been intimate more than a few times and one of the few traits that Tsurugi had adopted was limiting how much of his body would be exposed at one time. Shindou had noticed this a long time ago when he refused to change along with the rest of the team. Part of it had been... enticing though. He only got to see bits and pieces of Tsurugi at a time, whereas Shindou had been a lot bolder in comparison. It forced him to soak in every little detail he was permitted to view.

"...I'm ready."

Oh right. The matter at hand.

Before moving in he made sure to survey his surroundings. Tsurugi's already-bright skin appeared all the lighter on his back given the slight tan he had adapted from training. Just like most of his body, his muscles had a sharp tone to them, yet he was also fairly thin as Shindou could easily point out some of the indents of his spine. Given the large amount of windows in the piano room he could see shine where his sweat hadn't quite dried off yet; hinted with a yellow as the sun had been setting without either noticing.

With Tsurugi facing an opposing direction he had little to no oversight as to Shindou's actions. It was an extreme form of trust, and it both overwhelmed Shindou as well as made him adventurous.

With utmost ease he slowly reached out to place his right hand on Tsurugi's skin. It was hot to the touch and he could feel blood pulsing beneath the surface, actively working around the pain. Hearing no complaints he moved his left hand into a parallel position. He had never given massages or back rubs to anyone before, but he knew he would be advantageous with his fingers rigid from years of piano practice and Tsurugi's blunt criticism.

.

None of it went as smoothly as planned, and some of Tsurugi's recurring comments were for Shindou to be more forceful with his fingers and to avoid his nails from accidentally scratching his skin. But after some practice and patience, Shindou had gotten a hang of the flow as he slowly worked away at Tsurugi's shoulders.

Oddly enough he found himself quite comfortable when he found the rhythm. Every once in a while Tsurugi would offer a pleased hum that his partner could feel vibrating through his fingers. The skin was relieving to work with as it co-operated and momentarily became even brighter whenever it received harsh contact. Out of the corner of his eye Shindou noticed two adjacent moles on Tsurugi's lower back, barely an inch apart from each other. Tsurugi might not have even known they were there. He made the decision that he wanted to keep them his little secret.

On occasion he had been requested to work on a lower portion and he gladly complied, lazily dragging his fingers down the nude skin in the process. He had made the connection that he was asked to gradually work lower and lower and it made Shindou question if his back had been in pain in the first place.

By the time he had worked his way to the middle of Tsurugi's shoulder blades he had noticed a slight shiver. Right; they had been at this for a good fifteen minutes, and considering neither of them had properly washed up it would have been no surprise if Tsurugi had gotten slightly chilled. Motivated to work faster he put all the more effort into his massaging.

Only to hear harsh and quick breaths from Tsurugi.

Ah. He saw where this was headed.

.

Tsurugi could have sworn his heart stopped beating after he felt Shindou's hands lift off of his back. Shit. His breathing must not have been as discreet as he had hoped.

But he became legitimately surprised as Shindou's hands reunited with his skin, instead opting to wrap around his midsection and forcing the captain's covered chest to come into contact with his back. Tsurugi could feel his long nose digging into his right shoulder and soaking up the scent of grass that came from practice. Shindou had also adjusted so that he was on his knees, thus higher than his counterpart.

He paused for a moment before letting out a low murmur; "Can I?"

There was no luck in hiding how heated his skin became.

"Please."

.

Tsurugi quickly fell asleep after sex. Shindou had tried his best to move him to a more comfortable location but he rebelled with what little might he had left. He supposed it didn't matter as the loveseat was barely large enough to accompany his frame when he adjusted his limbs. Must have been painful as hell though.

Having cleaned the both of them up, Shindou straightened out his own clothing and made his way to his room to pull out a suitable blanket for Tsurugi. He managed to find one that was thick enough to keep out the cold yet light enough for easy transport.

Upon his return he applied it to Tsurugi's form and attempted to block out any holes that would allow for cold air to seep in. Tsurugi didn't even budge from the aimless groping, his energy tapped out beyond belief.

Shindou let out a low sigh. He figured he would have to set up a makeshift bed on the floor to keep an eye on him. He edged his way toward the raised end of the couch and half-leaned half-sat on it. Absent-mindedly he played with some of Tsurugi's hair while being careful not to disturb all the care that had gone into styling it. As he had sat there petting Tsurugi's sleeping self, Shindou eyed his body to make sure that the blanket was doing its job properly.

In order to best fit on the loveseat, Tsurugi had opted to sleep in such a contorted position. It would be a wonder if his back turned out fine in the morning.

"...Dummy."


End file.
